


Otter Complex

by Anon4Us



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Character Swap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3483410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon4Us/pseuds/Anon4Us
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you going to be swimming the backstroke?”</p><p>Startled by the voice, Makoto turned around and started a giant of a teen. Not really a giant, but taller than him for sure and larger due to his mass of muscles.  Not the only thing of notice as the older boy had bright orange hair, golden eyes and even a matching sunny smile with his hands on a hips wearing a black speedo with orange highlights.</p><p>Free! Rare Pairs Week - Day Five: Personality/Character Swap</p>
            </blockquote>





	Otter Complex

“Tachibana!!”

“Coming!” called out Makoto as he ran through the Samezuka courtyard.

Going away to school, he had worries. He had never been away from his family for no more than a night before.  Still, he knew that when he entered high school he would have to go to Samezuka Academy. His grandfather went here, his father went here and Ren had just graduated last year. That’s what made coming here bearable.

Homesickness was kept away due to getting back into the school routine. High school was completely different and he found him focusing on going to classes, homework and getting to know his classmates. Makoto didn’t have time to worry about what he was missing at home. Though, late at night and listening to his roommate snoring below him, he found himself missing sharing a room with Ren, how Ran would tease him and his mom’s green curry.

The cafeteria couldn’t match her home cooking

With it being the weekend now, he had free time to hang out with his new classmates. Makoto was interested in seeing what the local town was like. Though, his classmates were more interested in seeing girls, Makoto didn’t want to be a party pooper so he went along with the idea. Now, he was running late and had to hurry.

At least until someone grabbed his arm.

“Oi! Hold on a sec!”

Yank backwards, Makoto tried to regain his footing to stare up at who had grabbed. It was a couple of boys, both dressed in day wear. One with dark red hair that almost seem to be the same age of Ren and a silver hair boy that was shorter than the both of them.

A lot of people were shorter than him now, since that grown spurt he had over the summer. He wish he could deal with how long his limbs were and hated how his mom had to buy him a bunch of new clothes before school started.

“Are you Ren Tachibana’s brother?”

Oh God, what did Ren do to these guys?

Makoto felt panic as he stood up, holding his hands up in a way of protection, “Y-Y-Yes? Please don’t tell me Nii-chan did something to upset you? I’m sorry if he did but-“

“You can swim right? Like the backstroke?”

Putting his hands down a bit, Makoto blinked at the two of them for a moment, “Ah yes, in fact that was my specialty…why?”

It seemed like a blur from than on. Matsuoka-senpai had explained that they needed someone to swim the backstroke for a relay at a swim club opening and both Nitori-senpai and he pleaded for his help.

Even though Makoto said he had no intention of joining the swim club or swimming again.

But he still couldn’t ignore their request for help and figure it wouldn’t hurt too much. If he could keep his mind off of the water itself…maybe something could click in and he wouldn’t screw this up for his senpais. They had recruited him because of Ren and it wouldn’t look good on his Nii-chan if he let down his old swim club members. He owe his brother that much.

It would be only one time after all.

Now, he found himself dress in a borrowed swim suit as the time for the relay had come.

 _“Don’t panic, don’t panic,”_ thought Makoto as he rung his goggles as his senpais chatted with each other, “ _Do it for the team, can’t let them down.”_

“Are you going to be swimming the backstroke?”

Startled by the voice, Makoto turned around and started a giant of a teen. Not really a giant, but taller than him for sure and larger due to his mass of muscles.  Not the only thing of notice as the older boy had bright orange hair, golden eyes and even a matching sunny smile with his hands on a hips wearing a black speedo with orange highlights.

“Y-Y-Yes,” shutter Makoto as he stood up a bit taller.

“Me too, it’s going to be a fun race, don’t you think?”

“Yeah, sure,”

The larger boy laugh and slapped Makoto in the back, which almost cause him to topple over, “You do your best out there and don’t forget to have fun,” he said.

“Momo! You better not be psyching my backstroke swimmer out,’ said Rin as everyone started to take their positions.

“Just having a little conversation, RinRin,” the giant named Momo said before flashing a smile at Makoto, “Come on, we better get into the water.”

Makoto felt his face heat up, “Right,” he said, putting his goggles on.

Just that moment of talking, it was enough to calm his nerves down. Makoto felt his mind focus more on the stranger in the lane next of him. Diving into the water, he fought against the water, tearing through as he caught the sight of the other lane. Momo was more skilled, faster and seem to slice his way through the water. The sight causes Makoto wanting to catch up, to get closer.

But he failed too.

Once it was all said and over with, they had lost.

Sniffing a bit, he knew that it wasn’t that big of a deal. He hadn’t swum for awhile, that he had never taken the sport as seriously as his brother nor his senpais or these Iwatobi swimmers it seems. The swung of lose still hurt, nor matter how much he reason himself with it

“That was a great race you had today.”

Makoto looked up to see Momo standing next to him, that same smile on his face and with a towel held out in his hand, “Here, you look like you need this.”

“Thanks,” said Makoto, taking the towel in hand, not making any use of it, “You’re a great swimmer, you really are fast and so sleek in the water, like like-“

“An otter right,” said Momo, laughing as he used his own towel, “You did great out there too. Almost caught up to me.”

“I’m not that good, not like you.”

“Don’t sell yourself short,” said Momo, “You’re young and if you keep it up, you will be faster than me in no time. Out there, you were fighting against the water like no one business, ripping through the waves like an animal. It was fearsome, like some kind of killer whale.”

Makoto smiled his own, “Thank you, that really nice of you.”

“No problem,” said Momo, patting Makoto on the shoulder, “Hope to see you at the next swim meet. You keep up that good work, ok?”

“Yes!”

Waving goodbye, Makoto continue to smile as Momo joined the rest of his team. He watched them interact, how Momo’s smile really shone as he talked with his friends, how his little siblings dashes their way over to get their older brother’s attention. His heart’s beat sped up as he continued to watch before he turned over to his senpais.

He had to see the older boy again, he just had to show him he was worthy of the attention and praise.

“Matsuoka-senpai, how can I join the swim team?!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day five, I know, I bit of delay. Work and life, what can I say. I hope to finish at least the week with majority of them done ^^:


End file.
